1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to aerators and more particularly to improved compact adjustable spa jet aerators.
2. Prior Art
Most spa jet aerators are heavy bulky, expensive and difficult to install and maintain. Many new spas are now being placed in areas where low cost and small space are of prime consideration so that such aerators are unsuitable. In many instances, changes in conditions require adjustment of water and air flow through the aerator. However, desired adjustments in aeration are not easy to obtain with conventional aerators.
The aerator set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,854 is inexpensive, easy to adjust and install and is relatively compact and light in weight. However, greater compactness is desireable. Moreover, some difficulties have been encountered with this device. Thus, air tends to seep past the control members of the aerator and into the mixing or aeration chamber, causing bubbles at a time when the aerator is supposedly shut off. Specifically suction in the aeration chamber creates a vacuum which draws the air into that chamber.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved spa aerator which has all the advantages of that of U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,854, including low cost, easy adjustability of aeration, etc., but which is not subject to fluid leakage, and also is more compact and has even greater control of aeration.